sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Private Roleplay with Sonicsilva) Novagosia Rogues
Plot: Asonja travels back in time to the same point Axel is to bring him back to present, but because of a malfunction, Asonja is also unable to return unless a specific action occurs. Characters Island of Rogues Axel Asonja the Hedgehog The Beast of Pirate's Bay Asonja lands on a sandy beach in front of a tavern. It took him a moment to regain his posture. He dusted his trench coat to get the sand off and he looked around. From where he stood he seemed to have tumbled forward a meter or so, but he never figured out where the other tracks were...there wasn't any. "All right, now where did that nimrod go," he asked with his hands on his waist. "...And where's my way back?" Asonja felt a gun to the back of his head. He didn't change his posture. "Is that a Flintlock," he asked, having a slight growl in his voice. "Hopefully you didn't put too much gunpowder in there...that'd be a shame if it blew up in your face~." "Jokes on you, Xia knows the right amount!" A familiar voice sounded. "Xia who-now," he asked as he turned around about fourty-five degrees counterclockwise. A snow leopard with a female build holding a flintlock came into Asonja's view. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Axel walk up in an all-black and purple pirate captain's clothing. "Ah look it's mister booty-catcher," Asonja smirked with crossed arms as he looked to Axel. "How heartwarming that you're still alive...and who's this?" He turned his attention to the snow leopard, who had their gun still up. He put his left hand on the side of the flintlock to pointed it slightly to his right past his shoulder. "This is me first mate Xia and my.... "Mate" mate.if you know what I mean." Axel said fixing his hat. At closer inspection it seems that Axel didn't have his iconic scarf and googles. "...Could you stop talking like a buffoon, for, like, five minutes," Asonja said, obviously disgusted with Axel's accent. "You do know why I'm here, right?" Axel motioned his head towards a black ship. Xia only nodded her head and walked towards the ship. "Mahdi sent you back in time to get me but now you're stuck here just like me. I don't wanna leave at least not yet." "Well, yes," Asonja refutes, "simply because you wiped your hedgehog behind all over the control panel keys, created this portal, and jumped into it thinking it was the portal to Candy Land." Axel grabbed Asonja by the shirt. "I had Mahdi to create that thing to go back in time to stop Eggman from taking control of our island! THAT is the only reason why I'm here." Suddenly, a whirlwind of dark tan sand flew around the two, mainly covering Asonja for a moment. Axel's grip was suddenly lost on him moments after the storm was initiated. Before Axel would react appropriately, Asonja reappeared a couple feet back, the two of the characters unharmed. "You actually had a good reason for once that didn't involve butt-scratching," he asked with his arms crossed and a crooked smirk on his face. His gray eyes shimmering into purple for a split second. "I'm not the mindless idiot that you always pin me as. Watch yourself here, No science shit here and no devil magic." Axel formed plasma in his hands as a threat. "Alright alright," he put his hands in his pocket, his smirk fading as he was back to his "meh" attitude. "I'll play your little game." "You falling from the sky will soon attract Novagoisa guards. So c'mon follow me to my ship. I'll explain things there." Axel walked back to the black ship where Xia was waitin A g for him. As if completely ignoring Axel's instructions, he immediately appeared on the ship leaning against the pillar that had the main sail. "So tell me more about these guards." "They hate pirates, and their king and queen are determined to wipe piracy off Mobius forever. A small island of pirates, my crew and I are trying to stop this. And before you say "Screw you Axel I'm not doing this!" You're already a part of my crew since you touched my ship." Axel through his voice to a higher pitch to imitate Asonja's voice. He shrugged, not seeming to mind that. "Oh well, as long as I get to knock some skulls together by the end of this..." "That's unlike you, I thought you would still complain." "I'd be complaining if I knew I didn't have any power," he says, with his crooked, corrupted grin. "But I do; so who's complaining?" Axel slapped Asonja. "None of that stupid fucking grinning like you're about to kick over a kid's sand castle." Category:Brudikai222's Works Category:Private Roleplay